Calling off
by WolfKid-Gone
Summary: Modern! In which Jean convinces Marco to stay home and play.


The alarm beeped, 7 o'clock right on time. Marco groaned reaching over to shut it off. He cuddled back into his boyfriend's arms with a sigh. A few minutes later Marco tries to move but Jean's grip tightens.

"Jean…come' on I have to get up," Jean grumbles an incoherent response.

Marco eventually shimmied his way out of his grasped.

Jean rolled over to watch Marco walk over to the dresser and grab his cloths. Jean smirked, just grinning at his lover's freckled bottom with a predatory glint in his eyes.

Distracted by picking out cloths, Marco didn't notice when Jean got up until wrapped his arms around his waist. Jean kissed Marco on the neck as Marco wrapped reached up and patted Jean's neck.

"Don't go," Jean mumbled into his neck.

"I can't just not go off when I feel like it like you," Marco chuckled.

"I'll talk to my dad, come on, please?" Jean turned him around in his arms.

"Either way, he's just gonna blame me and say how I've soiled you," Marco wrapped his arms around the two toned male's neck.

"Hum, I'm pretty sure it's the other way around… though you do take a lot of the blame, especially with that cute ass," Jean playfully smacked said freckled butt to make his point. Marco squeaked then Jean titled his head up to kiss him. As Marco tilted his more and their tongues danced as Jean lifted Marco on the dresser.

"Ah! Cold, cold cold no," Jean chuckled and carried him to their bed. Jean devoured Marco's mouth as the freckled male wrapped his legs around Jean's waist, causing friction between their dicks. Macro moaned as Jean reached down and sucked on his hard bud, and rolled the other in between his fingers.

"Jean," Marco panted.

"Tell me what you want Marco," Jean growled possessively.

"You want me to pound your freckled ass?" Marco moaned out a 'yes' as the two tone male bit down on the junction of Marco's neck and shoulder, marking him.

The lover take turns topping and bottoming. But it wasn't often that Jean got possessive. Marco wont directly admit it but it's a turn on. Jean never hurt him but was defiantly rougher than normal.

Three fingers pressed to Marco's plumb and red lips pulling him from his glazed thoughts. Without further command he took the fingers sucking on and twirling his tongue around then to pull and groan from Jean.

When Jean felt his fingers were coated enough he pulled them out and traced Marco's entrance. Marco felt his finger leave then looked down see Jean grinning, getting closer to his entrance.

"J-Jean, ha!" Marco yelped as the two toned hair man pushed his tongue in. Marco moaned his teeth chattering with pleasure. The freckled man bit down on his knuckle as Jean probed the bundle of nerves.

He almost didn't notice when the tongue slipped out until something pulled his knuckle from his teeth. He opened his brown eyes to Jean hovering over. Kissing his cheek Jean said, "Don't, I wanna hear you,"

Lining his shaft up to Marco's entrance he looked to Marco. He always made sure, always looked to Marco to know. Marco smiled, he thought it was sweet. Jean smiled back and slowly pushed in.

Once he was fully in he waited a few minutes before staring a slow pace. Marco arced up and rolled his hips in time with Jean's thrusts. They rocked in time their bed creaking under the presser as the air filled with pants moaned and stretched names.

"J-Jean…I'm close,"

"Hum, then come for me babe," Jean kissed his jaw line and started to trace the slit on Marco's head lightly driving him crazy.

"Jean!" Marco arched off the bed as he came on their stomachs seeing blinding white. Jean felt his freckled lover clamping down on him making him come with one last rugged thrust.

Jean collapsed next to Marco, pulling him on his chest. Marco sighed happily wrapping his arms around Jean's stomach. The two toned hair man smiled and kissed the top on Marco's head.

They shared a look before Jean leaned down and touched their foreheads together.

"Love you," Marco said.

"Love you too… freckle butt,"

"Shut up! You just ruined a nice moment,"

**Bouns- **

"_What do you mean Marco's sick?" _

"Just that dad,"

"_Well what does he have?"_

"Well… his muscles are sore and achy… he's getting pretty hot,"

"Jean!" Marco squeaked, turning red.

"Yeah, he's getting really red,"


End file.
